


Basement Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter and Tony oneshot. Might add more. Explicit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Basement Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I got bored and wrote a one shot. Might add more. Enjoy <3

Tony was fucking peter in the basement. 

"Hey peter, do you know what day it is?" Peter couldn't talk he was being pounded into. But he shook his head and tried to speak. 

"N-no- OH YES RIGHT THERE" peter moaned. 

"Your birthday. " Tony said as he leaned down and kissed peter on the lips. 

"H-harder. Fuck me harder Tony" 

"Like this peter?" Tony asked as he rocked his hips in a new rhythm. "F-f-fuuuuuck yessss" 

"O-o-oh. That's it baby Y-y-you make me feel so good" Peter nodded biting his lip. 

He wanted to come. He really wanted to come. He kept it up and then he came all over his stomach. 

"Yeah Tony oh my god yessss" Peter screamed as Tony kept ramming into his over stimulated hole. 

Tony looked at him and said "You’re so beautiful when you come." 

"Keep going" peter begged. "I want to come again" Tony picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

Peter could only nod has his prostate was being assaulted. He gripped the sheets as he was coming for the second time in a row. "Oh yes tony-" Tony pulled out and shot his load over peter's chest. Peter moaned at look up at Tony in pure bliss. "You really like that don't you?”


End file.
